A large population of animal models for wound healing will be studied. Past studies in this area have dealt with the effects of biologic or mechanical intervention during the wound healing process. This project is designed to simultaneously study both the biological and rheologic aspects of the healing mechanism. Correlates between the impressed strain and the wound breaking strength (WBS) will be sought after. The inter-relationship between WBS and pharmocologic agents introduced internally or subcutaneously are to be studied. Both rat models and swine models will be used to further substantiate any significant findings.